His Divine Lighthouse
by MysteryGal5
Summary: He didn't know what to do. Tandy disappeared and he didn't know where to start looking. All he had were his thoughts but they only focused on her. (Tandy x Tyrone OS) (2x07)


**I had this one-shot planned and meant to write it later, but ****_Cloak and Dagger _****got canceled and I'm praying to someone out there that it gets picked up. I had a plan to publish this when season 3 came out, but nope. I came back to writing this out of pure catharsis. And it's being published on the day when ****_Runaways _****season 3 comes out and they're in the season so, that's fun. (I'm typing this bracketed part a while later and I just learned that _Runaways_ is ending too. So, what the hell?)**

**This idea came from a guest who reviewed my other ****_Cloak and Dagger _****one-shot. They suggested it to me a long time ago but I needed to watch the second season to write this story. I even took notes while watching the show to make sure I had everything. I prepared myself.**

**_Disclaimer_**** \- I don't own the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

His Divine Lighthouse:

Nobody was at her home or the hospital. He wasted too much time sitting around.

Tyrone didn't know what he would gain from being at the church. Tandy wasn't here. She wasn't anywhere. So why was he wasting his time here? He could pray because that's what you do in churches. You pray to ask for help or guidance and someone up there is supposed to tell you what to do.

But he knew that he only had himself.

She was doing well for a while despite still being complicated from taking on the city together. He was relieved to have her back but she looked broken. She still had remorse because she's been good at hiding it away so that he would never see it.

But he always had. So if he had all these tabs on her, how did this happen?

Tyrone paces around the church, tugging on his cloak with the urge to rip it off. So many ideas on what to do run through his mind but he's also drawing a blank as white and bright as the light she sheds. It's blinding so maybe that's why he can't conclude anything.

_What if he never sees her again? _It's an unfavourable outcome, but a possible one.

Tyrone could live without Tandy. He had all those days before he met her and he was fine, mostly. But those can never count because he didn't know what he was missing.

Life taught Tyrone to be afraid when he wanted nothing more than to prove he was fearless. Meeting Tandy changed that. It changed _everything. _He started liking her because there was so much more to her than her first impression. And, thank god for that. She was so much more than some crazy white girl who tried to rob him at a party.

That memory always makes him smile and warms him up more than his cloak ever could.

Tandy thought the world was harsh and unforgiving until they met. Meeting her woke something up inside them both, awakening manifestations of power acquired from the explosion they were victimized in as kids.

It felt good to be partners again. It felt amazing. They were a package deal.

After everything that happened, his future became cloaked in uncertainty, but he was only certain in her: the other half of his divine pairing. They took on the mantle of that fable. They accepted their fate together. He can't be alone.

They fought often but he would rather right with her every day than laugh with someone else. She's someone who tried her hardest to stay with him regardless of how difficult he is and that made her special. Because given his circumstance, someone who is willing to be with him at all costs doesn't happen every day.

Tandy might as well be the most dangerous person he's met. Powers aside, he feels incomplete without her. Only she can truly scare him because she took the time to memorize him: his faults, his dreams, his stories. She truly knows him and what he's been through and she for him.

They saw the best and worst in each other and still stuck by each other's sides.

Nobody could ever understand.

Tyrone jumps off a small ledge. His feet echo when they hit the wooden floors. He looks up at the stained wall where they would watch whatever cassette tapes she would bring him. _Oh, what he would give to sit through another movie and its rewind time. _He loved hanging out with her all the time when she didn't leave. It didn't occur to him until now that he wants to hang out with her for his whole life. He's never craved for her more than this moment. He never wants to split from her again. He wants her to be by his side forever. He felt secure.

_He should've never said that he would be better off without her. It wasn't true. Not one bit. He should've joined her_.

He never knew what he had until he lost it. He needed his _crazy white girl_ again.

Meeting her was fate. Becoming her friend was a choice. Falling in love with her is something beyond his control and he isn't sure if he's at that stage yet.

He was all that she had and now she's alone somewhere unknown. But she's the strongest person he knows. She's risen from the fire before and she can do it again. He believed he was a protector because he shielded her, but she was willing to step into his unknown powers just so he could get his life back.

Tyrone Johnson can see people's fears but he doesn't need his powers to see his own: he's scared that she might never come back. She was his divine lighthouse because she always had a beacon of light for him to gravitate to when things got dark. Ships at sea used lighthouses to return home, but what happens to them when the light is blown out? He didn't want to answer although he knows he'll be stranded at sea.

Tandy Bowen can see hope so he hopes that she can see his: her return.

* * *

** I ship them so much. I hoped that they would've gotten together in season 3 but I guess that can't happen. (As you can see, I'm still salty about it.)**

**Anyways, thank you to anyone who has read this story. Please let me know what you thought. And if you have a story idea that you want me to write or a story to beta, don't be afraid to ask.**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
